The objective of this proposal is to continue a comprehensive research program focussed on study of brain mechanisms of limbic epilepsy. This proposal brings together investigators with skills in biochemistry, pharmacology, electrophysiology, and clinical epilepsy. These skills will be focussed on studies of in vitro models of seizures and in situ models including kindling and kainic acid. Electrophysiologic studies of human epileptic tissue in situ (in the operating room) and in vitro are also planned. The ultimate goal of all components is the further understanding of basic mechanisms of epilepsy through study of models and human tissue. This information will hopefully provide a rational basis for novel pharmacologic approaches aimed at more effectively treating or preventing human epilepsy.